Robert Reynolds (Earth-91126)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-91126 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus =Widowed | Occupation = Zombie conqueror, hungry, bloodthirsty assassin, former adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human, ingested Professor Cornelius's Formula (Human Mutate/Super-Soldier); zombie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = ]] The Sentry became infected with the zombie contagion when he attempted to fight an infected Hulk of his own reality. When The Hulk transformed back into Bruce and asked for help, Sentry transformed into Robert and was bitten. Once all of the life on his Earth had been devoured, Hank Pym of Earth-2149, (who had been transported to Earth-Z by the living members of his reality), attempted to use The Sentry as a battery to power an inter-dimensional portal to richer feeding grounds. Once Pym was destroyed, Uatu of Earth-Z sent The Sentry to an earlier point in Earth-2149's history, thereby encasing the zombie virus in an infinite loop of only two realities. However, Sentry somehow found himself at the gates of heaven. Surrounded by the others making their way to heaven, he decided to have a snack, and began to chow down on the ascended populace. Suddenly though, he was faced by Ashley J. Williams armed with a chainsaw, and a double-barreled shotgun, who discharged the gun in Sentry’s face. Being an extremely powerful being, this had little affect, and so in his anger he punched Ash so hard that he ripped the fabric of reality, and his assailant fell through. Whether Sentry too was pulled through the rip, or whether he saw the Earth below, and followed Ash through is unclear. But he crashed through purple lightning to earth in New York, where he commenced his main course. Alerted, the Avengers arrived on the scene to see what could be done. They were, unfortunately, no match for this zombified Sentry, and Colonel America, Black Widow, Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, and Hawkeye, became the first meta-humans on earth to fall prey to the contagion. Together, they set about decimating the city. What happens to him afterwards is unknown. | Powers = * The Sentry's abilities were derived from an experimental serum that created a phase-shift in his molecules, causing each atom to step an instant ahead of the current timeline. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyperstate of consciousness. Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, he has displayed several abilities similarly possessed by DC's Superman. | Abilities = | Strength = * The Sentry possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Time-Looped Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Scarred Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Telekinesis Category:Cannibals